


Despite the Rain

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco weathers the rain for Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_aithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/gifts).



> for the prompts rain, spanking anf shirt-sleeves

The air was warm but the rain was cold and each drop that splattered onto Draco's bare, raised arse made him shiver. He'd been bent over the patio set, waiting for Harry to return since they'd finished lunch. It had been sunny then but now the clouds were rolling in and Draco was sure it must nearly be time for afternoon tea, Soon, he would be soaked through but he didn't dare move, not even to cast a Tempus.

Inside the house, he could see Harry pacing back and forth, waving his arms the way he did when he was on the phone. Draco decided that it must have been very important the way Harry was carrying on after all this time.

Finally, Harry emerged, rolling his shirt sleeves around his forearms. Draco shivered again, but this time in anticipation. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Love," Harry said, smoothing his hand over the curve of Draco's arse as he looked skyward. "Maybe we should hold off until another time though,"

Draco whimpered as he thought of all the time he had waited, his erection trapped between his thighs and the cast iron grate of the table, leaking precome. He had been waiting all afternoon to feel the delicious sting of Harry's palm against his skin, and oh, how patient he had been. Licking his lips, Draco prepared to beg. "Please, Harry? I need you so much and I'm so ready...I don't mind the rain if you don't ..."

"Oh?" Harry chuckled and pinched the tender skin of Draco's inner thigh. 

Draco squirmed and arched his back. "Ohhhh, please!"

"Papa's little pain-slut," he said fondly and cracked his hand across Draco's arse. "How was that?"

"Harder!" Draco gasped. 

Harry seemed happy to oblige. "Better?" He asked.

"More!" Draco pushed up onto his tippy -toes, presenting himself for punishment. Just as Harry began to rain slaps down on his bottom, the sky opened, and within minutes they were fully soaked under the deluge.

The water sluicing down Draco's back and over his buttocks seemed to make the sting worse, but apparently made for a pretty picture. Harry abruptly stopped spanking and Draco heard him spit. Draco was unprepared when Harry pushed inside of him. He hadn't even realized when Harry had taken his cock out. The stretch and burning sensation of the slow fuck was glorious. He moaned and let his body take the impact of Harry's thrusts. Soon, Harry's pace quickened and shortly thereafter, became erratic. Hot come spilled into Draco's channel. Harry had barely finished when he pulled out and tugged Draco against him.

"I haven't forgotten you, love," he promised, manhandling Draco quickly inside the house. "This one seems like a doozy, and -" as if on cue, lightening cracked and thunder bellowed. "I thought round two was best completed in the shower." Draco shivered and nodded. " a hot shower," Harry amended and threw Draco over his shoulder, pausing only to give him another firm spank before heading down the hall.

The end.


End file.
